Fearless love
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Masahiro Setagawa nunca pensó que pudiera ser el protagonista de una historia de amor prohibido. En su cabeza, suena hasta ridículo. Como en esos manga shojo para chicas. One-shot.


_Pequeño one-shot situado dos años después del final del anime. No contiene spoilers de la serie, creo, y si lo hace son mínimos. Espero que os guste._

 **Disclaimer:** Hitorijime my hero y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Memeco Arii. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Masahiro Setagawa nunca pensó que pudiera ser el protagonista de una historia de amor prohibido. En su cabeza, suena hasta ridículo. Como en esos manga shojo para chicas. Pero cuando se para a pensarlo, es exactamente eso en lo que anda metido de un tiempo a esta parte.

Masahiro sabe que no es lo que se dice un buen partido. Es un desastre en la vida, tiene tendencia a huir de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos, un talento especial para juntarse con malas compañías y una situación familiar que le hace presa de la mayor de las inseguridades, aunque se esfuerza constantemente en pretender que no le afecta. Quizá por eso se lo guarda todo para sí mismo, a pesar de saber que cuenta con personas en quienes puede confiar.

Nada de todo esto parece importarle a Kousuke. Masahiro ha intentado separarse de él por su propio bien, por el bien de su futuro y de su carrera como maestro, pero esto solo ha acabado haciéndoles daño a los dos. Porque se quieren, y quieren estar juntos. Tan simple como eso. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, a pesar del peligro que corren de ser descubiertos. Ninguno de los dos puede imaginar una vida sin el otro.

A veces, Masahiro tiene momentos de debilidad. Momentos en los que no se siente suficiente para Kousuke, en los que piensa que él estaría mejor con cualquier otra persona, incluso que solo le ha elegido por su tendencia a arreglar y cuidar de las cosas rotas que encuentra. Simplemente, aún le cuesta creer que alguien tan maravilloso como Kousuke, a quien admira tanto, haya decidido quedarse al lado de un perdedor como él.

Masahiro se cuida mucho de que Kousuke no se de cuenta de las cosas que pasan por su cabeza. Pero es inútil: es como si pudiera leerle la mente, porque enseguida sabe cuándo algo no va bien, cuando tiene dudas o se siente de nuevo estúpidamente inferior. Entonces va y le recuerda que él vale mucho más de lo que piensa, que no le quiere porque le dé lástima o quiera acogerle como a un cachorrillo abandonado. Que le quiere por quien es, por lo mucho que se esfuerza, porque le hace ver el mundo de una manera más brillante y menos gris.

Es así, y no puede creer que hayan pasado dos años. Dos años al lado de Kousuke en los que a veces sentía que se le venía el mundo encima, pero en los que también ha madurado un poquito (o eso cree, al menos). No ha sido consciente de lo muy rápido que se le ha pasado el tiempo, hasta que Ohshiba le recuerda que queda un mes para su graduación. ¡Un solo mes! Solo pensarlo le produce ansiedad; treinta días no parecen suficientes para asimilar que pasará mucho tiempo lejos de Kousuke cuando deje el instituto.

Y no se trata solo de eso. Aún hay una cosa que quiere hacer, algo que lleva tiempo pensando pero a lo que no se ha atrevido todavía, aunque siente que está decepcionando a Kousuke por ello. Se trata, por supuesto, de pasar a tercera base. Le avergüenza de un modo terrible, pero no quiere irse a la universidad sin hacerlo. Todo depende de sus notas en los exámenes finales (en los cuales espera que Kousuke sea benevolente) pero sea cual sea la universidad a la que entre, seguramente tendrá que mudarse.

Lo que por una parte es un alivio para él, ya que dejará de ser alumno de Kousuke y no tendrán que esconderse más, por otra es una amarga decepción, puesto que pasarán años alejados. No tiene idea de como va a lograrlo siquiera, porque no quiere hacerlo. ¿Y si se olvida de él? ¿Y si aparece alguien más? ¿Y si a la vuelta ya nada es como antes?

Tan preocupado está que apenas puede pensar en otra cosa, y es por ello que se le olvida rellenar el formulario sobre sus futuros estudios (que, dicho sea de paso, continúa en blanco porque no tiene ni idea de la decisión que debe tomar). Y por esto es llamado a la sala de profesores después de las clases, por un Kousuke con cara de muy pocos amigos. Masahiro ha de reconocer que cuando saca su lado de profesor estricto, todavía le da un poco de miedo.

Es una suerte que no quede nadie en el instituto para entonces; quizá Kousuke lo ha citado a esa hora por esta razón. De esta forma, Masahiro puede exponerle todas sus dudas, no solo respecto a sus estudios sino al futuro de su relación. La respuesta de Kousuke es tan simple como esperaba: "eres un idiota." Nadie puede ver lo que pasará en cinco, diez o veinte años, dice, citando las palabras de la noche en que intercambiaron sus anillos y sus promesas. Lo que tiene que hacer ahora es ir a la universidad y pensar en su futuro. Los problemas que vengan, si vienen, los afrontarán de uno en uno, como han hecho siempre. Además ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar que va a olvidarse de él o a enamorarse de otra persona? Masahiro baja la mirada ante la indignación de Kousuke. No se trata de falta de confianza en su pareja, sino en sí mismo, como siempre.

Se le ve tan irritado que lo único que se le ocurre a Masahiro para aplacarle es acercarse a él, rogando por su perdón mediante un suave beso, apenas un ligero roce. Kousuke no puede resistirse a eso; le conoce demasiado bien. Efectivamente, el profesor tiene que ceder y, amparado en la seguridad de saber que están solos en el edificio, estrecharle entre sus brazos para aportarle el valor que parece haber perdido.

Solo con eso, Masahiro se siente instantáneamente reconfortado. ¿Qué va a hacer sin él? Tendrá que aprender a hacerse fuerte por su cuenta, sin depender siempre de Kousuke. Así, a su vuelta, quizá sea por fin alguien digno de sus sentimientos, y no el niñato que le da problemas un día sí y otro también. Esta idea le llena de esperanza; tanto así que se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara que no puede ocultar. Kousuke no parece entenderlo del todo, pero se conforma con verle animado.

Pasan largo rato discutiendo las opciones de Masahiro para sus estudios, en una de sus últimas charlas como profesor y alumno. Cuando al fin alcanzan un consenso es tarde, y las luces de la ciudad se han encendido hace ya tiempo. Kousuke se ofrece a llevar a su estudiante a casa, aprovechando que nadie los verá salir juntos, pero al final terminan aparcando fuera del apartamento del primero. Es como un acuerdo silencioso al que llegan mientras van en el coche: necesitan pasar más tiempo juntos.

Kousuke parece cansado y Masahiro se ocupa de la cena, como de costumbre. No es mucho lo que puede hacer por él, así que cualquier cosa vale. Más tarde, tiene la sensación que de va a quedarse dormido en el sofá, acurrucado sobre él; en ocasiones como esa Masahiro parece el adulto y Kousuke tan solo un niño. Pero finalmente esto no ocurre y el profesor levanta la cabeza, solo para encontrarse a su _koi_ mirándole con cariño y adoración, de una forma que no ha cambiado desde el primer día.

Quizá sea ahora cuando vea con claridad lo mucho que va a echarle de menos cuando se vaya a la universidad; quizá no puede actuar todo el tiempo como alguien responsable y que transmite seguridad. El caso es que _necesita_ a Masahiro, aunque muchos se pregunten qué le aporta a un adulto como él un adolescente que le causa una complicación tras otra. La respuesta es tan fácil como que el amor viene en muchos formatos diferentes. Él no quiere a su lado a una persona seria y aburrida, quiere a Masahiro y no le importan los obstáculos que haya que superar o lo complicada que pueda ser su relación.

Parece bastante obvio que Masahiro no va a volver a casa esta noche; de todos modos, él lo prefiere así. Al día siguiente tienen clase así que cambian el sofá por la cama, donde el más joven no pierde el tiempo en recogerse entre los brazos del mayor, que le acoge con gusto. Deposita un beso en su pelo, ese cabello rubio cuya suavidad no deja de asombrarle; otro en su frente, otro en su mejilla, para finalmente ser correspondido por uno en los labios que viene de parte del propio Masahiro. Se ha acostumbrado a tomar la iniciativa en esos años y Kousuke no podría estar más satisfecho. Corresponde de buena gana, embargado por el hecho de tenerle enteramente para sí durante toda una noche.

La noche, o al menos la parte de ella que van a dedicar a dormir, será más corta de lo que pensaba. Lo entiende en el momento en que las manos inexpertas de Masahiro se deslizan por su abdomen, vagando de forma insegura. Sin embargo, no le detiene, ni le pregunta qué hace o si está seguro de ello. Probablemente le ha costado mucho tomar esa decisión y no será él quien le interrumpa.

Es un alivio y a la vez una satisfacción para Masahiro descubrir que Kousuke y él encajan a la perfección, lo bien que se compenetran. Aún en el momento tiene mil millones de dudas al respecto, aunque más o menos sabe lo que debe hacer (en parte gracias a una vergonzosa charla con Hasekura porque, de algún modo, ya sabe que él y Ohshiba han pasado a tercera base hace tiempo). Esta es su tercera base y está dispuesto a conquistarla, si bien la guía de Kousuke ayuda bastante.

Al principio es raro e incómodo, pero cuanto más avanzan, más seguro se siente. Casi no se atreve a mirar a Kousuke a la cara, pero cuando lo hace solo encuentra tranquilidad. La suficiente para continuar hasta el final, embriagado por la sensación de su piel contra la suya, de unos besos que nada tienen que ver con los que se han dado hasta ahora, de la conexión que hay entre ellos en ese momento. Tiene la sensación de que el amor que siente por Kousuke se desborda, físicamente, por cada poro de su piel.

La cabeza le da vueltas y hasta se encuentra un poco mareado después de terminar. En su vida ha experimentado algo tan intenso; las piernas le tiemblan como si fueran de gelatina. Todo él está temblando, en realidad, aunque apenas es consciente, al menos hasta que Kousuke le envuelve entre sus brazos y consigue relajarse un poco. Ha sido como esperaba que fuera y a la vez totalmente diferente. De lo que está seguro es de que nada (ni siquiera mil conversaciones con Hasekura) podría haberle preparado para ese momento, para esa experiencia. Protagonizarla con Kousuke ha sido como un sueño hecho realidad. Se siente tan en paz consigo mismo que se acaba durmiendo a los pocos minutos, con las ganas de darle las gracias en la punta de la lengua.

Si de una cosa se arrepiente es del poco tiempo que les queda para dormir después, aunque eso solo lo piensa a la mañana siguiente mientras corre hacia el instituto con una tostada en la mano. Kousuke se ha marchado ya: como de costumbre, llegan separados para no levantar sospechas. Sus amigos se dan cuenta de que hay algo distinto en él, pero no logran arrancarle una palabra, si bien sus bromas al respecto se acercan bastante.

Lo que no saben es que, en realidad, lo que tiene a Masahiro en una nube no es solo lo que ocurrió entre las sábanas de la cama de Kousuke. Es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo ya no tiene miedo. Se siente capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que venga, por difícil que sea. De forma subrepticia, desvía la mirada hacia uno de los numerosos anillos que lleva en la mano y sonríe, ajeno al revuelo que sus compañeros arman a su alrededor. Ese anillo puede parecer igual o similar a los demás, pero para él está lleno de significado.

Significa que, pase lo que pase, sin importan las pruebas que deban superar, Kousuke estará a su lado. Que le quiere. Que ambos se quieren. Y eso es todo lo que necesita, por el momento.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí. ¿Reviews? ~_


End file.
